


No Strings Attached

by merzie, psychoceans



Series: A F T E R G L O W [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, but its over 1k.., first drabble!!, the kinda fluff thats bad for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merzie/pseuds/merzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoceans/pseuds/psychoceans
Summary: When Sehun finally got his red string he never expected it to be anything like this.





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Merzie says:  
> SOulmates au!! and FLUFF! im happy!  
> @fala-accept my luuurve and apologies <3

Sehun isn’t surprised.

Okay, that’s a lie, Sehun is mildly surprised.

Deep down somewhere in his heart he knew something like this would happen to him, but that doesn’t mean it makes the situation any easier to digest.

He really should have seen it coming.

Sehun whimpers and it sounds pathetic to even his own ears.

The tinkling of the tiny brass bell that Chanyeol likes to hang above the door interrupts his pity party.

“Ah, Miss Kim! You’re right on time for your appointment!” He beams at the petite lady who walked in.

Sehun works at Forever (Not) Alone Club; they provide matchmaking services to those who haven’t gotten their string yet or had their string severed when they lost their other half. They occasionally get a few customers who had once paid a handsome amount to have their string severed off but now they pay just as good an amount to have their strings retied. 

Miss Kim was one such person. She had her string cut off when she was barely twenty one, not prepared to have a soul mate or anything that came hand in hand with having a soul mate. She decided not to part with wild nights and partying, not ready to give up her freedom for what may be love. Sehun understands. Six years later she was finally ready to try her luck at love. Sehun understands that too. But finding someone who isn’t committed to their other half was difficult; which is how Sehun met her eight months ago when she came for her first pairing session. 

Today she is going to have her string tied to her boyfriend’s. Sehun can feel the happiness radiating off of the couple as they walk out of the lab. He can’t see their strings but their bright smiles tell him that the procedure had been successful; they were a compatible pair after all. Sehun matched them.

Chanyeol sighs wistfully looking at them. He is still in his giant lab coat, drowning his tall, lithe frame in crisp white fabric and barely showing glimpses of the graphic t-shirt he has underneath, the red frame of his goggles is partially hidden by the shock of silver hair falling over his forehead.

While Sehun deals with interacting with their customers and matching up those who would potentially make a good pair, Chanyeol deals with the science-y stuff behind the red strings, including tying the strings back together.

“There goes my best couple so far,” Chanyeol says over the soft instrumental music Sehun is playing out loud on his phone.

“You say that about every couple that walks out of the door,” Sehun snorts in return, tapping his pen on top of the reception counter he is currently leaning against.

“That’s because all my couples are- Sehun!?” Chanyeol had turned to face him while speaking, cutting off when he spots the transparent red string tied into a pretty bow on top of Sehun’s pinky on his left hand. He sounds more shocked than what Sehun had felt when he saw the string that morning. 

Chanyeol pulls off the goggles violently, his hair poking up at the sides.

“You’re not kidding me are you?” Chanyeol asks, mouth hanging open. When he sees no red on Sehun’s hand he lifts the goggles to his eyes once more. When he is finally satisfied that Sehun hadn’t tied a string on his hand just to scare Chanyeol, he comes closer, softly taking Sehun’s hand and brushing his thumb over the place where the bow is supposed to be. Sehun can see one loop shift at the motion.

“I wish I was,” he sighs, “That’s only half of it.”

Chanyeol drops his hand, “Oh, you met your other half then?” he asks weakly, not meeting Sehun’s eyes.

“I guess you could say that,” Sehun replies, he raises his other hand from where it was hidden in his back pocket. Chanyeol looks at him confusedly and puts on the goggles once again.

“You have two soul mates?!” Chanyeol nearly shouts.

Sehun merely rolls his eyes and grabs the other by the collar of the lab coat and pulls him towards the reception counter. Chanyeol tilts his head to look down at the messy coil of red on the floor by Sehun’s feet.

Sehun can feel the warmth radiating from him, the short puffs of air he is breathing out and Sehun realizes just how close they are. It would be almost too easy to lean in and brush his lips against Chanyeol’s cheekbones. But now is not the time for it.

“Wait,” Chanyeol starts, “So…you are your own soul mate?” he asks, his tone incredulous and confused at the same time.

Sehun nods slowly, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

“Good,” Chanyeol is shaking underneath his hands.

“Don’t laugh at me!” He chides, “I was hoping for...” he trails off.

“For?” Chanyeol prods, tilting his head to one side, amusement playing on his face and tugging up one corner of lips.

Sehun pushes him away and huffs, crossing his hand and looking away to pick lint off of his sweater. Nope, he’s not gonna look at Chanyeol for the entirety of today. Two large hands cup either side of his face, gently pushing forward so as to make him face the other boy but he refuses to give in, his eyes flitting everywhere, trying to avoid looking at Chanyeol. He goes cross-eyed, pulling back instinctively when Chanyeol leans over and brushes their nose together affectionately.

“You know I don’t need any silly red string to know we are meant for each other, right?” Chanyeol whispers. Sehun opens his mouth to agree, to protest or maybe even to whine a little bit about it although he said he’ll reduce his whining, but words never make it out of his mouth. They remain stuck in his throat when Chanyeol kisses him.

“I love you,” He can feel Chanyeol’s smile on his lips.

“Yeah, you better.”

It wasn’t what he wanted but maybe this red string arrangement isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
